


The Ballad of a Broken Man

by tectonicSpace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectonicSpace/pseuds/tectonicSpace
Summary: There was once a young boy.He dreamt of starting a nation when he was older.A nation where there would be no violence.No weapons, no armor.Where problems would be solved with words.He grew up and fulfilled his childhood dream.After a while though... his dream started to turn into something awfulWars were started. Friends died.The boy knew that the only way to save his dream, was to destroy it.-----The final thoughts of a mad man.-----





	The Ballad of a Broken Man

There was once a young boy.  
He dreamt of starting a nation when he was older.

A nation where there would be no violence.  
No weapons, no armor.  
Where problems would be solved with words instead of war.

The boy grew up and fulfilled his childhood dream.  
After a while though... his dream had begun to turn into something awful.  
Wars were started. Friends had died.

The boy knew that the only way to save his dream, was to destroy it.

There he stood, in the room where eventually it would all go down.  
Surrounded by the very things he despised, given to him by the evilest of all. 

The faceless man. The center of war. He had gifted the boy with a single match that would doom his homeland.  
The boy had no worries for his friends or family. The young one he called his brother now thought he was a crazed mastermind.

The raven who had raised him like a son was now sending no more messages of love.  
His own son, consumed by despair, had alienized his father.

The boy was alone.  
He had been alone for as long as he could remember.  
The only friends he had left were the voices inside his head. The same voices that screamed at him, kept him up at night, destroying any bit of sanity he had left.

After all the pain he endured, the boy was content with his fate. He sat alone in the same room he had been to time and time again.  
The room was decorated with only a single chair and a button. Words scribbled on the walls, songs and memories he had from his once grand home.

Flashbacks flew through the boy's head as he held a trembling hand over the button that would end it all.  
Just before it was pressed, he heard a voice.

A voice telling him to stop. Saying it wasn't worth it.  
He turned and saw his father, standing in the door.

His father spoke gentle words, telling him to back away.  
He saw his broken shell of what once was his son. He wanted to help, he really did. Though his hopes weren't high.

The boy yelled nonsense at him, telling his father that it was the right thing to do, that it needed to be done.  
His father's kind words had done nothing to stop his son's hand. The sound that followed was nothing but a small _click_.

The raven's wings wrapped around his son in great effort to shield the damage.  
In the midst of the booming, only six words were uttered by the boy. The last words he would ever speak.

"It was never meant to be."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I felt like writing something sad.  
> This scene was a masterpiece and I love it. 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
